Los dioses deben estar locos
by xjapan
Summary: Eros y Afrodita los dioses griegos del amor están hartos de que los países no se den cuenta de que tienen a sus almas gemelas en sus narices así que deciden meter sus manos en el asunto ¿lograran su cometido o cometerán un error? Con la participación especial de Nyoitalia Nyorusia Nyoinglaterra Nyobelarus y Nyolituania
1. El hilo rojo

SLos dioses deben estar locos

Capitulo uno

El hilo rojo

Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a Hedekaz hakyusa

Otra "utilisima" convención mundial las cosas como siempre eran un caos Alice mejor conocida como Inglaterra se estaba agarrando de la greña con Francis mejor conocido como Francia Ania mejor conocida como Rusia intentaba hacer plática con Yao mejor conocido conocido como China quien tenia que soportar las miradas asesinas de Dimitri mejor conocido como Belarús por suerte su hermano menor Kiku mejor conocido como Japón estaría ahí para defenderlo

Pero esta no sería otra reunión sin sentido ya que nuestras naciones estaban siendo vigiladas por nada mas y nada menos que Eros y Afrodita quienes eran los dioses griegos del amor y quienes estaban hartos de que nuestras naciones ni cuenta se dieran de que tenían a sus almas gemelas en sus narices tenian que hacer algo al respecto

Eros- hermana tenemos que hacer algo con estos tipos

Afrodita-estoy deacuerdo hermano ya sabes que con el flojonazo de Heracles no contamos

Mas tarde

Alemania-¿pero que clase de broma es esta?

Eros lo que oyeron nosotros somos lo dioses griegos del amor y de verdad en serio estamos hartos de que ustedes no den cuenta de que tienen a sus almas gemelas en frente

Afrodita así que hemos decidido que haremos algo al respecto todos ustedes tendrán un hilo rojo sólo ustedes lo verán y estarán atados al otro extremo de quienes son sus almas gemelas

Alice ¿y si estamos atados a alguien que no nos guste?

Eros tranquilos tenemos todo calculado no cometeremos errores

Y dicho y hecho los dioses usaron sus habilidades para que los países no se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedia a su arrededor el único que pudo ver lo que sus hermanos hacían fue Heracles a quien le encargaron que les avisara si algo salía mal

Varias horas mas tarde las primeras en despertar fueron Felicia Italia del norte y las gemelas Lucia Mexico del norte y Adela México del sur quienes se dieron cuenta que en sus dedos meñiques tenian atado un hilo rojo sólo tenian buscar el ot ro extremo que solo ellas verían

Adela correcto esto sera una locura

Lucia yo creo que sera algo muy divertido e interesante

Felicia mejor despertamos a los demás y comenzamos a buscar ¿si?

Lucia sale y vale

Adela si como sea

Definitivamente los dioses deben estar locos solo esperemos que no se hayan equivocado con los hilos y que no genere otro caos como siempre

Hola como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi primer fic de hetalia espero les guste este será un fic hetero para eso incluí a nyoitalia nyirusia y nyoinglaterra nos leemos


	2. Encontré a mi pareja

Los dioses deben estar locos

Capitulo dos

Encontre a mi pareja

Hola primero que nada un chiste antes de continuar

Estaba chibiJapón haciendo garabatos en una hoja de papel en ese momento China se acerca con curiosidad

China-¿que haces aru?

ChibJapón - estoy escribiendo una carta para Me chan (México del norte)

China -pero si tu no sabes escribir aru

ChibiJapón - no importa ni ni Me chan tampoco sabe leer

Ok espero les guste aqui el segundo capitulo

Las cosas de por si estaban patas arriba ahora con esta ocurrencia sería mucho peor o eso pensaba México del sur Adela no estaba para nada de humor para esas cosas a ella como a muchos otros les importaba un reverendo cacahuate quien sería su pareja ya bastantes problemas tenia en su casa como para perder su valioso tiempo en esas cosas

Adela -ash no más esto faltaba que un par de pelmasos con alitas nos vengan a decir que hacer con nuestras vidas a ellos que chincuetes les importa

Lucía- deja de quejarte sur no me vas a decir que no te da nadita de curiosidad saber quien seria tan tarugo como para soportarte

Adela -jaja que chistosita norte para tu información la persona que me asignen debe ser mas lindo que el tuyo

Felicia - ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos oye Lucia ¿quien crees que sea tu pareja?

Lucia- no lo se Feli pero estoy segura de que estuve cerca de el todo este tiempo

Felicia - sabes creo que lo conosco oye ¿le puedo decir a Japón primo?

Lucía- shh callate ¿quieres que te escuche? Además no sabemos si sea el esa persona

Felicia - jaja solo decía pero ahora que lo veo serian una linda pareja

Lucía- ¿que hay de ti? ¿Crees que el señor Alemania sea tu pateja?

Felicia - bueno no estoy segura

Mientras todos los demas estaban realmente confundidos hacia solo dos horas todo era un escandalo como siempre pero ahora con la aparicion de los dioses era algo que realmente era confuso en especial para el inocente y timido Japon el jamas se imagino que tenia un alma gemela en el fondo deseaba que fuera ella la joven que habia conocido hacia cuatro siglos atras la chica que habia estado con el en los momentos mas dificiles de su vida la chica que habia sido justa con el al darle un trato igual ella Mexico del norte desde hacia mucho tiempo sentia algo bonito por ella pero por su timidez y el miedo a perder su amistad no se lo habia dicho lo que no sabia el joven nipon era que ella sentia lo mismo por el y en esa reunion se darian cuenta de eso

Por otro lado habia quienes les entusiasmaba la idea unos se habian llevado sorpresas bastante agradables otros no tanto

Anya y Yao

La chica rusa tenia mucha curiosidad por saber quien seria su pareja que locura esta mañana se habia despertado como todos los dias era visitada por su hermana Ucrania y acosada por su hermano Belarus pero ella solo tenia ojos para cierto chino

Flash back

Dimitri - hermana seamos uno hermana ¿acaso prefieres estar con ese idiota? ( no hay respuesta) hermana abreme abre esta puerta

Anya -VETE ( Belarus abre la puerta de golpe)

Dimitri - hermana la puerta que nos separaba ya no existe ahora hemana casate casate casate

Anya -ALEJATE

Yao DEJALA EN PAZ ARU

Dimitri tu no te metas chino idiota

Yao te lo advierto aru dejala (Anya se pone en medio de los dos )

Anya basta porfavor no peleen Dimitri vete porfavor

Fin del flashback

Anya si que estaba realmente entusiasmada y aun mas cuando por fin encontro el otro extemo del hilo

Alice y Francis

El caso de Alice era diferente segun ella no podia tener peor suerte primero que como siempre su hermano menor tenga las ideas mas tontas del mundo y luego una discusión con el cara de rana y ahora esto

Flashback

Alfred - bien es hora de que comience la cumbre internacional es hora de escuchar sus valiosas opiniones o mejor empiezo yo el calentamiento global construyamos un héroe gigante que nos haga sombra y así lo evitaremos dicho esto no acepto objeciones

Muchos tenían opiniones encontradas y como siempre Alice no estaba para nada de acuerdo

Alice - estoy en contra nadie debería apoyar algo tan absurdo

Francis -siendo así estoy en contra de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra

Alice(muy molesta )OYE

Alfred -¿que pasa te diviertesponiéndote en mi contra o que?

Francis no seria de buen gusto tener la misma opinión que ustedes

Alice NO DEBERIAS BASAR TU OPINION EN EL GUSTO IDIOTA

Fin del flashback

Alice definitivamente esto es una locura bueno espero que el susodicho no sea un idiota vamos a ver umm Japón es lindo quizá oh no no puede ser el es obvio que esta pérdida mente enamorado de México del norte tal vez España no no es mi tipo además a el le gusta Bélgica entonces China no imposible aun sigue molésto por lo del opio entonces (tropieza con alguien) umm sorry ehh? BLOODY HELL ESTO DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA

Para su mala suerte se había tropezado precisamente con Francis quien para colmo de males tenia atado el otro lado del hilo

Mientras eso pasaba Lucia había perdido a su hermana y a su prima en el camino y justo en ese presiso momento encontró el otro lado del hilo y miro con asombro a la persona que estaba frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que el quien le había ayudado a ella y a su hermana a sobrevivir en aquel naufragio quien la ayudo en su revolución a esconder a Madero aquel que estuvo con ella en aquella tragedia de 1985 el la nación del sol naciente Japón

Hola bueno hasta aqui el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado en el siguiente mas parejas y una confesión nos leemos pronto


	3. La declaración y mas parejas

ALos dioses deben estar locos

;"Capitulo tres

La declaración y mas parejas

Hola primero que nada agradecer los favoritos y el rewev y como siempre voy a comenzar con un chiste para levantar el animo

"Estaban chibi américa y chibi Canadá a punto de comer sus almuerzos cuando chibi América junta sus manitas y dice

ChibiAmérica - señor bendice nuestros alimentos ¿oye nueva Francia en tu casa no rezan antes de comer

ChibiCanadá - no mi hermanito Francia si sabe cocinar

Bueno espero les haya gustado ahora si continuamos con el fic.

Mientras eso ocurría Mexico del sur buscaba por todas partes a su hermana y a su prima sin éxito alguno y en cambio encontró a alguien que no esperaba

Adela - unm Alfredo no te esperaba encontrar

Alfred - oh how are you Adele?

Adela - no me hables en ingles tonto ¿has visto a Norte?

Alfred-um yes creo que estaba con Japan

Adela- ¿con Japón? Vaya vaya vaya ¿quien lo diría? Espero que esos dos se puedan confesar sin problema

Alfred-¿ porque lo dices Adele?

Adela- vamos como si no conocieras a esos dos Japón es muy tímido y le da miedo todo y Norte se le lengua la traba cuando quiere hablarle hay no mas espero no vaya a hacer una burrada

Mientras con Norte y Japón

Lucía ¿que voy a hacer? Muy bien Lucia es ahora o nunca(se acerca a el) umm hola Kiku

Kiku-konishiwa Lucia san "vamos Kiku no debes mostrarte debil"

Lucia umm que locura ¿no?

Kiku- ¿a que se refiere Lucia san?

Lucia - a que bueno los hermanos del señor Grecia nos ataran estos hilos ¿quien crees que sea tu pareja?

Kiku - aun no lo se pero tengo una espectativa

Lucia ¿a si? Vaya cuatro siglos de conocernos y no sabia que te gustara alguien

Kiku - bueno me di cuenta hace poco umm bueno siendo sincero somos muy diferentes en algunas cosas pero similares en otras ella siempre ha estado ahí en loa momentos mas difíciles

Lucia- vaya amigo se nota que estas enamorado

Kiku- a decir verdad si y ¿como no estarlo? Ella es muy especial es un poco tímida y muy inocente aunque también es bastante valerosa siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro es muy hermosa su mirada así como su personalidad es muy tierna para mi

Lucía ¿y porque no se lo dices?

¿que rayos hacia aconcejandolo? Si la susodicha se lohabía robado la chica tenia ganas de llorar pero como dice el bien conocido refrán aveces amar significa dejar ir y en ese caso ella quería su felicidad aunque no sea a su lado claro no sabia lo que iba a pasar después

Kiku- usted ¿cree que deba decirselo?

Lucia - pues claro si no se lo dices no vas a saber si te corresponde o no

Kiku- supongo que tiene razón "muy bien Kiku es ahora o nunca quizás no vuelvas a tener una oportunidad asi" ¿y bien que es lo que piensa Lucia san?

Lucia -a ver a ver espera un momento ¿quieres decir que?

Kiku-¿si estoy enamorado de usted? Si Lucia chan y no pienso irme sin saber tu respuesta

La mexicana nopodía creer lo que escuchaba su amado japones se le estaba declarando no podía estar mas feliz

Lucia bueno esta es mi respuesta ( lo besa de sorpresa dejándolo bastante sonrojado ) tu también me gustas

Kiku Lucia chan a -aishiteru( traducción te amo)

Lucia yo también te amo

Mientras ni muy lejos de ahí Sur y América veían la tierna escena asegurándose según ellos de que nadie los interrumpiera

Adela- vaya hasta que esta hace algo bien

Alfred- no fue difícil a decir verdad creí que Japan no diría nada vaya que es lento

Adela- eso si oye y hablando de lentos ¿has visto a mi prima Felicia? (En ese momento la ve acompañada de Luidwing) oh olvidalo ahí viene y muy bien acompañada jajaja

Felicia-vee Adela mira encontré a mi pareja

Adela- ya veo y mira Norte encontró a la suya

Luidwing- vaya ya era tiempo de que Japón se confesara

Adela- eso si oigan ¿como creen que les haya ido a los demás?

Alfred -HA HA HA yo creo que les fue bien

Bueno algunos casos como Anya y Yao o Antonio y Ema eran exitosos pero otros como Alice y Francis o Romano y Mei Mei eran un total desastre y claro los reclamos para el pobre de Heracles no tardaron en presentarse

Alice(totalmente furiosa) GRECE EXIJO QUE NOS QUITES ESTA PORQUERÍA DE INMEDIATO

Heracles no puedo mis hermanos son los que deciden y si ellosdecidieron esto fue por algo

Francis- pero mon ami debe haber una explicación yo no quiero estar atado a la loca de Anglaterre

Alice- PUES YO TAMPOCO PRETENDO ESTAR ATADA A TI RANA FEA

Heracles tranquilisence vere que puedo hacer "genial hoy sera el día de mi muerte si mis hermanos no llegan con una explicación"

Y dicho y hecho los dioses volvieron para ver lo que pasaba pero claro no era del todo lo que esperaban así que debían hacer que los inconformes pasaran del odio al amor o todo su plan se vendría abajo

Hola a todos aquí el capitulo tres espero les haya gustado recuerden que los rewevs y los favoritos me ayudan a continuar la próxima semana el siguiente capitulo verán como los dioses tomaron esas decisiones nos leerlos


	4. Como todo empezo primera parte

"Los dioses deben eterminado s

Capitulo cuatro

Como empezo todo

Hola ¿como estan? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradecer a mi amiga yuni 25 por su comentario de verdad como dije los revews me ayudan a continuar bueno sin mas como siempre primero el chiste antes del capitulo espero les guste

Estaban Austria y Hungria de novios y ella le pregunta a el

Hungria-miamor verdad que me quieres mucho?

"Austria- aja

Hungria¿verdad que soy la mas bella del mundo?

Austria aja

;"Hungria ¿y verdad que mis labios son como pétalos de rosa?

Austria aja

Hungria ay mi amor que cosas tan bonitas dices

Otro

Kiku era un jovencito muy tímido y Lucia su novia estaba realmente anciosa por que este le diera su primer beso un día el va a su casa con un enorme ramo de rosas y ella emocionada le planta un beso en la boca casi de inmediato se separa de ella a lo que le dice

Lucia - Kiku lo siento no quise ofenderte

Kiku(con una sonrisa ) no no me has ofendido es que voy por mas flores

Bueno ahora si aquí esta el capitulo

En ese preciso momento aparecen los dioses exiguiendo una explcacion

Eros-¿pero que es lo que esta pasando aqui?

Alice-aja aqui estan par de sinverguenzas mas les vale que nos quiten esto o los maldecire

Afrodita -en primer lugar nosotros somos dioses en segundo lugar no me hables en ese tono y en tercer lugar ¿cual es el problema?

Dimitri ¿que cual es el problema ? Que se equivocaron ese es el problema mi hermsna deberia estar a mi lado no con ese chino idiota

Eros pues no es asi Yao es el alma gemela de Anya en vez de quejarte deberias buscar a tu pareja

Adela-a ver señores traquilisence todos supongo que los dioses deben tener una explicación a todo esto además de que están locos

Afrodita nosotros no estamos locos ¿en serio quieren saber como nos dimos cuenta?

Todos si

Eros muy bien ¿recuerdan que paso hace un par de meces?

Dos meces antes

Luidwing - tiene que ser una broma

Alice- ¿como que nos van a venir a evaluar?

Alfred- bueno eso es lo que llego en esta nota al parecer fueron órdenes de nuestros jefes

Adela-donde el mendigo copetes este metido en esto lo voy a matar

Buenna verdad es que ni era orden de los jefes de estado y ni eran psicólogos si no que se trataba de los dioses quienes habían llegado a la conclusión de meterse en el asunto del amor entre las naciones , ese era su disfraz se presentaron como Jack y Sara Eddwars y separaron a las naciones en grupos de ocho el grupo que evaluaron primero estaba conformado por México del norte México del sur Japón América Rusia China Francia Inglaterra Alemania e Italia del norte así que comenzaron las pruebas

Primera prueba identificar la mancha de tinta

México del norte

Eros muy bien señorita Rivera voy a mostrarle una mancha de tinta usted tendrá que identificar y decirme que es lo que ve

Lucia de acuerdo

Eros muy bien aquí esta la primera ¿que es lo que ve?

Lucia bueno veo un gato

Eros ¿un gato?

Lucia si ¿esta mal?

Eros - no no continúe

Durante toda la sesión Norte le vio a todo cara de animal al parecer es una persona bastante tranquila

México del sur

Eros muy señorita Rivera voy a mostrarle una mancha de tinta usted tendrá que identificar y decrime que es lo que ve

Adela-sisii pero no tengo todo el día ya bastantes problemas tenemos mi hermana y yo en nuestra casa como para perder nuestro tiempo

Eros bien que ve aqui

Adela-umm nada

Eros ¿como dijo?

Adela- como dije no tengo tiempo para perderlo pero si le sirve de algo Norte y yo ya nos preparamos para esto así que buenas tardes señor

Eros oiga no hemos terminado "nota mental no dejar que México del sur tome libros de psicología ya que se ve que es una persona bastante previsora y calculadora"

Japón

Eros muy bien señor Honda voy a mostrarle una mancha de tinta usted tendrá que identificar y decirme que es lo que ve

Kiku oh es como una de esas pruebas de el libro de psicología de los occidentales ¿no es así?

Eros umm así es bueno comencemos digame que es lo que ve

Kiku neko traducción gato?

Eros ¿como dijo?

Kiku¿esta mal?

Eros no no se preocupe "nota mental es obvio que Japón y México del norte tienen ideas muy similares a pesar de lo distintos que son"

América

Eros muy bien señor Jones voy a mostrarle una mancha de tinta usted tendrá que identificar y decirme que es lo que ve

Alfred-ok

Eros que ve aquí

Alfred-hamburguesa

Eros ¿seguro?

Alfred-yes

Eros señor Jones ¿ya comió?

Alfred- no

Eros mire vaya a comer algo y regrese luego "nota mental asegurarse de que todos hayan comido antes de las sesiones

Eros dio las mismas instrucciones a Anya Yao Luidwing Felicia Alice y Francis y las respuestas fueron muy variadas Anya le vio a todo cara de girasol Yao vio puros osos pandas en las manchas Luidwing sólo vio manchas Feli bueno en su pequeño mundo color rosa vio muchas cosas como la torre de pisa el coliceo y otras obras de artes Alice no se tomó para nada enserio el ejercicio y Francis umm prefiero no decirlo por respeto a las buenas costumbres así que decidieron pasar a la siguiente prueba

SegundaPrueba describe al compañero en una sola palabra

México del norte

Afrodita la prueba es muy sencilla señorita Rivera usted va a describir a la persona que yo le diga en una sola palabra piense bien lo que dira ¿de acuerdo?

Lucia muy bien

Afrodita Mexico del sur

Lucia am chiflada

Afrodita¿disculpe?

Lucia es que Sur esta re loca creo que tanto tiempo con el gringo la esta afectando no es para nada sencible

Afrodita ok America

Lucia insoportable

Afridita Rusia

Lucia interesante Anita parece tenebrosa pero es linda en el fondo

Afrodita China

Lucia umm no se si gruñon o sobreprotector

Afrodita Italia

Lucia tierna

Afrodita Alemania

Lucia perfeccionista

Afrodita Francia

Lucia pervertido

Afrodita Inglaterra

Lucia bruja

Afrodita "llego el momento de la verdad" Japon

La diosa noto que se tomo varios segundos para responder y sus mejillas se colorearon asi que respondio

Lucia maravilloso umm ¿me puedo ir?

Afrodita si puede irse "como lo imagine esta enamorada de Japon"

Mexico del sur

Afrodita la prueba es muy sencilla usted tendrá que describir al compañero en una sola palabra

Adela-como sea terminemos con esto

Afrodita México del norte

Adela- cursi

Afrodita"prefiero no preguntar" sigamos Japón

Adela-tímido

Afrodita Rusia

Adela-tenebrosa

Afrodita-China

Adela-copion

Afodita¿ccomo dice?

Adela-que es un copion todo nos copia no solo a nosotras hasta a su hermano le copia las ideas

Afrodita-ok sigamos Alemania

Adela enojon

Afrodita-Italia

Adela- miedosa

Afrodita inglaterra

Adela- ummsimpática

Afrodita Francia

Adela- pervertido

Afrodita .America "vamos a ver si tenemos el mismo resultado"

Adela no se tardo tanto pero también se sonrojo

AAdela gracioso

Hasta aqui el cuarto capitulo en el siguiente veremos que es lo que piensan Kiku y Alfred también abra otras pruebas que no dejaran convincentes a muchos nos leemos


	5. Como todo empezo segunda parte

"Los diosesdeben estar locos

Capitulo cinco

"Como todo comenzó parte dos

"Hola como están espero que bien bueno aquí esta el capitulo cinco comencemos con el chiste

Las gemelitas Mexico aun eran colonias de España un día esperando a su hermano mayor le dicen

ChibiSur - hermano vinieron a preguntar por el burro que vidas

"España -¿y que les dijeron niñas?

Chibi Norteque no estabas

Espero les haya gustado bueno aquí el quinto capítulo

Después de dicha evaluación Afrodita se dio cuenta de que las gemelas estaban enamoradas claro ahora tenían que saber si eran correspondidas

Japón

Afrodita - señor Honda la prueba es muy sencilla usted tendrá que describir a sus compañeros en una sola palabra de acuerdo

Kiku-umm hai

Afrodita China

Kiku confiable

Afrodita no esperaba que describiera a su hermano de esa forma

Kiku es que no tengo otra palabra para describirlo

Afrodita bien continuemos Rusia

Kiku confiable

"Afrodita mm América

Kiku confiable

Afrodita Alemania

"Kiku confiable

Afrodita Italia;

"Kiku confiable

Afrodita Inglaterra

;"Kiku confiable

Afrodita Francia

"Kiku confiable

"Afrodita Mexico del sur

"Kiku confiable México del norte

La diosa noto un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas del nipón también noto que desvío la mirada y tardo mucho tiempo en responder

Kiku -u -u única me te tengo q-que ir co-compermiso

Afrodita adelante"nota mental bueno ya tenemos la primera pareja ji ji ji"

América

Afrodita señor Jones esta sera una prueba muy sencilla usted tendrá que describir a sus compañeros en una sola palabra de acuerdo

Alfred-yes

Afrodita Inglaterra

Alfred- estricta

Afrodita Francia

Alfred- rana

Afrodita¿disculpe?

Alfred- lo que pasa es que Lizzie le dice cara de rana a Francia

Afrodita um bueno sigamos Alemania

Alfred- enojo

Afrodit-italia

Alfred- infantil

Afrodita-Rusia

Alfred socialista

Afrodita China

Alfred-gruñon

AfrodiJapón

Alfred- buen amigo

Afrodita México del Norte

Alfred-umm bueno ella no me soporta pero es buena vecina

Afrodita bueno México del sur

El estadounidense se sonrojo y se limito a sonreir y dio esta respuesta

Alfred-beautiful(traduccion hermosa)umm mire la hora me tengo que ir

Afrodita si claro adios "Nota mental ttenemos otra parejita jiji"

Tercera prueba situación de riesgo

Italia del norte

Eros señorita Vargas voy a hacerle una pregunta necesito que conteste con sinceridad

Felicia-de acuerdo

Eros bien si Alemania yMéxico del norte estuvieran en una barranca a punto de morir y solo pudiera salvar a uno ¿a quien salvaría?

Felicia-BUUUA ¿porque me hace esa pregunta ? ¿estan en peligro?

Eros no es solo una suposición ¿a quien salvaría?

Felicia-bueno Lucia es muy fuerte y Doitsu también lo es seria más facil que ellos me rescataran a mi

Eros bueno si usted fuera mas fuerte que ellos ¿a quiensalvaría?

Total de queFeli no se decidía por uno al final se le ocurrió preguntar que si Japón estaba con ellos

Eros¿por que lo dice?

Felicia porque Japon salvaría a Lucia y yo salvaría a Doitsu

Eros no japón no esta con ustedes

Felicia-eso no es posible Giappone siempre esta con ella en las reuniones

Eros se quedo pensando su hermana ya le había contado lo sucedido en la sección anterior con ambos países y también el dios noto que Alemania y China le hicieron la misma observación ellos efectivamente estaban juntos en las reuniones así que decidió continuar

México del norte

Eros si México del sur y Japon estuvieran en una barranca a punto de morir y solo pudiera salvar a uno ¿a quien salvaria?

Lucia bueno si Sur y Japon estuvieran en esa situacion haria lo posible por salvarlos a los dos

Eros no puede debe elegir solo a uno

Lucia usted no me conoce soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco ademas en mi tierra no conocemos imposibles aunque no seamos precisamente una potencia mundial

Eros vamos a hacer esto imaginemos que no es una nación es una mujer comun y corriente y no tiene tanta fuerza ¿a quien salvaría?

Lucia (molesta) USTED ESTA LOCO ¿COMO PUEDE PEDIRME QUE ELIJA ENTRE MI HERMANA Y MI (se queda callada)

Eros ¿y?

Lucia(terriblemente sonrojada,) y ... Mi ...mejor amigo ya me quiero ir

Eros muy bien umm hemos terminado por hoy "nota mental Afrodita tenia razon"

Japón

Eros si China yMéxico del norte estuvieran en una barranca a punto de morir y solo pudiera salvar a uno ¿a quien salvaría?

Kiku buscaría la forma de salvarlos a ambos tomaría las medidas necesarias para no dejarlos morir

Eros me parece que no entendió esto señor Honda solo puede salvar a uno no hay nadie con usted tiene la fuerza de un humano promedio y no no tiene la opción de salvar a ambos

Esto hizo que elnipón se molestara bastante de ninguna manera iba a dejar a su hermano mayor morir y tampoco a la persona que significaba tanto para el primero estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la de ellos

Kiku-USTED REALMENTE ESTA EQIVOCADO SI PIENSA QUE VOY A ELEJIR ENTRE UNO DE LOS DOS YAO SAN SERA UNA PERSONA BASTANTE DIFICIL PERO ES MI HERMANO DESPUES DE TODO Y LUCIA SAN ELLA ELLA ES REALMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI ASI QUE SI HEMOS TERMINADO BUENAS TARDES( sale bastante molesto del lugar ante la sorpresa del dios)

Eros vaya eso no lo esperaba

Cualquiera diría lo mismo si hubiera visto eso normalmente no expresaba lo que le molestaba hasta ahora el dios llego a la conclusión de que ese era un sentimiento bastante fuerte

* * *

><p>Hola hasta aqui el quinto capitulo muchas gracias por los revews y los favs la proxima la parte seis conoceremos mas a fondo que harian Adela y Alfred y claro que hara Alice para vengarse de los dioses nos leemos pronto<p> 


	6. La venganza de Alice Kirland

Los dioses deben estar locos

Capitulo seis

La venganza de Alice Kirkland

Durante las sesiones siguientes Eros hizo el mismo ejercicio y obtuvo respuestas muy variadas México del sur le dijo todas las groserías que se le vinieron a la mente pero al final dijo que su hermana era fuerte y Alfred a pesar de su fuerza era demasiado fácil de manipular y que por eso era mas fácil que estuviera en peligro

Adela-ademas Japón me ayudaría con Norte

Eros-eso es imposible usted esta sola

Adela-imposible mangos Japón se nos pega como chicle desde 1985 en las reuniónes según el dice que por que esta harto de los demás países pero yo creo que es por otra cosa jijiji

Eros(suspiro) muy bien hemos terminado

Hoy dos meces después

Afrodita -y eso fue exactamente lo que paso

Todos(caída estilo anime)

Eros veo que no les agrado la idea

Alice-DEFINITIVAMENTE USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS O NOS DESATAN O LOS MALDECIRE

Afrodita(perdiendo la paciencia) YA TE DIJE QUE SOMOS DIOSES NO PUEDES MALDECIRNOS ADEMÁS DE NO SER POR NOSOTROS ALGUNOS JAMAS SE HUBIESEN CONFESADO

Alice-¿ASI? MUESTRENME UNA SOLA PAREJA QUE ESTE CONFORME

Eros-ahí esta(señala a México del norte y a Japón)

Mientras eso pasaba los aludidos caminaban por los corredores de la sala de reuniones que por cierto estaba en la cuidad de México ahí hablaban de tantas cosas el nipón le confesó que estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció y se dio cuenta en 1985 cuando estaba en estado de coma

Lucía -asi que desde el 85 Kiku de verdad no sabia que me querías

Kiku-mucho tal vez demasiado (ve un cuadro) ¿que es eso?

Lucia son los volcanes su historia de amor es muy triste yo estaba muy chiquita cuando paso pero mi abuelito lo vio todo ellos antes eran humanos el era un gran guerrero ella era la hija del tlatoani ambos se amaban bastante de hecho se iban a casar pero en ese entonces estábamos en tiempos de guerra mucho antes de que Antonio llegara y Popocatepetl como el guerrero que era tuvo que ir dejando a su amada Iztaccihuatl esperando por el por suerte el ejército azteca gano la batalla pero unos mensajeros envidiosos le dijeron al tlatoani y a mi abuelito que Popocatepetl había muerto cuando Iztaccihuatl lo escuchó le dio una depresión muy fuerte dejo de comer y se quedo dormida y ya no despertó cuando el volvió se entero de la noticia se llevo a su princesa y velo su sueño viendo esto los dioses los transformaron en volcanes para que ellos estuvieran juntos por toda la éternidad

En ese momento la chica noto que el chico comenzaba a llorar cuando le pregunto que pasaba le dijo que por vez primera sentía miedo,miedo de perderla ambos se prometieron que ni la distancia ni la diferencia cultural los separaria

Mientras

Alice-listo quedo perfecto he aquí el hechizo perfecto para vengarme de esos tontos por haberme humillado así

Alfred-Lizzie esto es aburrido ya tengo sueño

Alice-eso te pasa por molestarme en la reunión ahora llama a todos ediles que ya tengo la cura

Más tarde

En la sala de conferencias todos estaban reunidos esperando lo que Alice estaba a punto de decir claro que algunos se pusieron en contra y de nuevo se desato el caos

Kiku-yo estoy en contra de Inglaterra san

Alice-Japon en contra de algo ¿que esta pasando?

Francis-el amor cambia a cualquiera mon ami

Alice-tu callate rana fea

Antonio-oye Rusia dile algo a esos dos

Anya-¿quien yo? Bueno si China dice que si

Yao-lo estan haciendo de nuevo Dios ¿porque rayos tienen que ser tan infantiles aru? Deberían madurar un poco oigan les daré dulces si se callan y se tranquilizan aru

Alice y Francis- no gracias

Lucia-SEÑORES POR FAVOR CALMENSE DE UNA VEZ

Adela-YA CALLENSE(los dos se callan) DIGANME ¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE PROVOCAR MAS PROBLEMAS EN UNA REUNION QUE SE SUPONE ES PARA ARREGLAR UNO? CARAMBA PARECEN NIÑOS DE KINDER

Ludwing-México del sur tiene razón tratemos de arreglar esta situación de manera civilizada cada uno de ustedes tendrá ocho minutos para hablar nada de cuchicheos nada de pasarse del tiempo el que quiera hablar tendrá que estar muy seguro antes de levantar la mano

En ese momento vuelven a aparecer los dioses ahí es cuando Alice lleva a cabo su venganza disparando su hechizo contra ellos la idea era transformarlos en piedra lastima que su puntería era tan mala como su comida y en vez de disparar contra Afrodita su rayo va a dar por todo el lugar

Kiku-Lucia chan cuidado(la empuja)

Todos notaron que el nipón fue convertido en piedra ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes

Lucia-KIKU KIKU MALDITA BRUJA MIRA LO QUE LE HICISTE

Alice-CALMATE MEXICO FUE UN ACCIDENTE

Yao-TU ERES UN ACCIDENTE ARU

Anya mas vale que lo dejes como estaba o Rusia se enojara mucho kolkolkolkolkol

Adela-calmense ya todos por favor tenemos que hacer algo voy a Catemaco a ver que puedo hacer Norte tu ve a ver a Jamaica tal vez ella pueda hacer algo

Alfred- voy a buscar en los antiguos libros wikan en salem tal vez haya algo que nos ayude

Heracales-mis hermanos y yo iremos a ver a nuestro padre Zeus el sabrá que hacer

Asi nuestros amigos fueron a buscar la cura para salvar al japones ¿lo lograran?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo seis en el siguiente veremos como le va a Norte con Jamaica y que trató ella hará con Argentina para ayudarlas nos leemos pronto


	7. Visita a un angel

Los dioses deben estar locos

Capitulo siete

Visita a Jamaica

Hola aquí el capitulo siete anticipo que este es el penúltimo capitulo una disculpa por olvidar el chiste la semana pasada bueno aquí esta

Estaban Francia y Nyo Inglaterra en un tren entonces el francés coloca su maleta en el lugar de la inglesa a lo que esta molesta la quita de ahí y el la vuelve a poner y así estan por un buen rato hasta que Francia dice

Francia-disculpe madmuaselle pero me parece que tenemos que llamar a un psiquiatra

NyoInglaterra(indignada) BLOODY HELL ¿POR QUE A UN PSIQUIATRA?

Francia-por que yo lo coloco y usted lo quita

Bueno aquí el capitulo

Mientras México del sur iba a Catemaco México del Norte fue a regañadientes a ver a Yasmin mejor conocida como Jamaica ella tenia conocimientos de magia africana y quizás podría ayudarla a salvar a su amado Japón y como Sur sabia que era tramposa le pidió a Italia y Argentina que la acompañaran para evitar que le hiciera alguna de sus trampas

Candela -tranquilizate che Jamaica es buena bruja y nos va a ayudar con esto

Lucia-pero es muy tramposa ya sabes que pide cosas a cambio pero no me importa con tal de que Kiku se salve

Felicia-tienes razón además ¿que tan difícil pude ser veee~?

En ese momento la Argentina recordó el trato que hizo con ella cuando fue a verla para que la ayudara a llegar a la final en Brasil

Flashback

Tulio(Chile) Cande ¿estas segura de esto?

Candela-tranqulizate che quiero asegurame de que yo la gran Argentina tenga su propio maracanaso (eso significa una final contra Brasil en donde ella saldría victoriosa)

Gabriela(Colombia) - pero acuerdate que ella es muy tramposa y quien sabe que te pida a cambio del favor

Candela-si ya lo se mira que lo tengo todo preparado che

Mas tarde

Yasmin-¿pero para que quiere mi ayuda si ya tienes a Mesi?

Candela-pero el tiene a Neymar y quiero asegurar mi victoria y así cumplir mi sueño de mi propio maracanazo

Yasmin-jamas he utilizado nada para eso ¿por quien me tomas por mi hermana Inglaterra o que?

Candela-pero mira che que si vos me ayudas te voy a regalar un libro muy interesante ¿que te parece?

Gabriela-CANDELA ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO?

Yasmin-no necesito esos libros pues tengo vista de alcon y puedo ver chicos muy guapos de otros países

Gabriela-YASMIN COMPORTATE

Candela-ya se ¿que tal si te consigo una cita con un chico re lindo y me ayudas vale?

Tulio-Candela ¿por que le dices eso que cosa tienes en mente?

Candela-yo no tengo nada en mente pero como yo no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de mi casa Gabriela quiero que le presentes a tu novio ¿se llama Heracles verdad? Lo siento pero necesito que el tenga una cita con Yas vale

Gabriela-¿QUE? DE NINGUNISIMA MANERA VOY A PERMITIR ESO

Candela-esta bien ni hablar ¿y ahora que voy a hacer? Ya se ¿que te parecen los hombres maduros?

Yasmin-mientras sea un chico lindo no hay ningún problema

Candela-ok entonces sera Japón quien tenga la cita Tulio vos sos amigo suyo ¿no? Así que vos le iras a explicar la situación

Tulio-Cande perdoname que te lo diga pero eso es una verdadera tonteria además quieres que yo se lo diga *temblar temblar* y aunque todo América latina se regocije con tu victoria yo seré el único asesinado pero por Japón

Total de que se hizo el trato pero cuando el pobre chileno fue a ver a su amigo Japón y le conto lo sucedido este molesto lo saco de su casa y en opinión de esta autora con justa razón

Fin del flashback

Candela-hola Jamaica ¿que contas de nuevo che?

Yasmin-hola Argentina Norte Ita ¿a que debo su visita chicas?

Lucia-hola Yas veras venimos aquí por una emergencia sucedió algo horrible en la reunión

Ya después de haberle contado lo sucedido desde la visita de los dioses hasta lo ocurrido con Japón la jamaicana no lo podía creer

Yasmin-¿ desde cuando Inglaterra es tan tonta? Es decir ¿como se le ocurre desafiar a los dioses? Lo siento chicas no puedo hacer nada contra la magia de los dioses y menos si fue impulsado por el amor

Felicia-pero no tienes que ser tan dura con nosotras veee~

Yasmin-desde tiempos de la antigüedad nadie se ha atrevido a desafiar a Eros y Afrodita y mucho menos si se defendían y aunque Kiku no era el blanco de la ira de Inglaterra el se arriesgo a esto rayos Alice de verdad no se en que estaba pensando

Lucia-por favor Yas el no tenia la culpa de lo que la bruja esa le hizo el solo me salvo daría lo que fuera por recuperarlo

Candela-yo me encargo che (se la lleva a otro lado) mira che que si todo marcha a la perfección te regalo una fotografía del chico que te conté sera toda tuya y así podrás verla en el momento en que vos queras

Yasmin-¿enserio me darás esa fotografía?

Candela-¿que tal verdad que la queres? Bueno no es tan joven pero sigue siendo un chico muy lindo

Yasmin-s si un segundo ese muchacho ya esta comprometido ¿no? Además es la víctima en cuestión

Candela-si che pero solo es una fotografía además con el hechizo que nos des además de lo que zeus diga se salvara

Lucia-Cande

Candela ¿si?

Lucia-espero que ese chico del que hablas con taaaanta exaltación no se MI Kiku

Candela*temblar temblar* pues jeje

Lucia-HIJA DE TU MADRE PATRIA ESTABAS HABLANDO DE EL ¿COMO TE ATREVES A OFRECER NOVIOS DE OTRAS? ¿ PORQUE NO LE OFRECES UNA FOTOGRAFÍA DEVTU NOVIO?

Candela-no Lucia recordate que Cristiano no es tan lindo que digamos para los gustos de Yasmin además Portugal seria capaz de matarme

Lucía-NO COMO LO HARE YO MENDIGA VIEJA

Total mientras ellas discutían Feli aprovecho para entrar a la casa de la jamaicana para tomar prestado su libro de magia y claro que ella se dio cuenta y todas hecharon a correr

Felicia-tengo el libro veee~

Lucia-muy bien Feli vámonos de aquí

Candela-esperame che

Yasmin-VUELVAN ACA

Así las chicas tomaron el primer vuelo hacia la ciudad de México solo falta saber como les fue a los demás ¿lograra el amor vencer a la desgracia?

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo siete la próxima semana escribo el ocho y el último también quiero decir que este y Gakuken Hetalia no seran los únicos fics de este anime tengo muchas ideas espero les gusten nos leemos


	8. Navio de recuerdos

Los dioses deben estar locos

Capitulo ocho

Navío de recuerdossurv

Mientras eso pasaba México del sur por fin logro llegar a Catemaco Veracruz en donde encontraría el libro con el hechizo correcto para reparar el daño en ese momento se topo con una de las criaturas mágicas que también ella podía ver a diferencia de su hermana Norte claro que en vez de ser de ayuda inició una discusión

Chaneque- y ¿crees que encuentres algo? No vaya ser que pase lo que paso anteriormente

Adela-no va a pasarles lo mismo que a Popocatepetl e Iztacihuatl no voy a permitirlo

Chaneque-bueno pero no te enojes

Adela(remedandolo)bueno pero no te enojes pues no me hagas enojar traime los libros que están en la repisa

El pequeño duende va pero se cae y termina derribando todo a su paso en la casa de campo de Sur para gran molestia de ella quien solo pudo suspirar resignada

Adela - miralo mira lo en eso si te vas superando chaneque cada que vienés a mi casa siempre la destruyes

Chaneque-es que no me tienes paciencia

Mientras

Felicia-prima ya casi llegamos ¿estas bien?

Lucia-¿ehh? Si Feli lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas

Candela ¿en que pensabas che?

Lucia-bueno pensaba en Kiku en el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y en lo que pasamos juntos

Felicia-deben haber vivido tantas cosas juntos ¿no es así?

Lucia-a decir verdad si todo empezó hace 405 años atrás cuando Toño nos pidió que fuéramos a Filipinas a lograr un tratado de negocios con ella cuando ocurrió lo impensable el barco donde veníamos naufrago y ahí lo conocí

Flashback

Adela-Nueva España ¿donde estas?

Lucia-aqui Nueva Galicia ¿estas bien?

Adela-si ¿tu como estas?

Lucia - yo estoy bien ¿escuchaste algo?

En ese momento escuchan varias voces entre ellas una voz masculina que daba instrucciones a las otras personas para que buscaran algún sobreviviente en ese barco ahí fue cuando las encontró

Kiku-konishiwa ¿se encuentran bien?

Lucia-amm si muchas gracias a mm

Kiku-soy Japón y ¿ustedes quiénes son?

Adela-yo soy Adela o Nueva Galicia y la feliz es mi hermana Lucia o nueva España ¿podemos saber tu nombre?

Kiku-crei habérselo dicho ya

Lucia-jiji el real Japón

Kiku-Kiku Honda Kiku

Así fue como esa rara e inquebrantable amistad inició la segunda vez que se vieron fue en 1865 cuando la delegación mexicana recientemente independiente de España fue enviada a Japón ya que ahí se vería mas de cerca el arribo del planeta Venus lástima que en ese momento el chico había recientemente salido de su aislamiento lo cual fue un problema para el por suerte las chicas sabían comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias

Lucia-eso fue lo que paso desde el tiempo en que estuvimos distanciados Japón

Kiku-ya veo Mekishiko ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Lucia-si claro ¿que quieres saber?

Kiku-usted tiene problemas con América san ¿verdad?

Lucia-a decir verdad si no es que lo odie pero es demasiado bobo se deja manipular muy fácil por sus superiores me temo que si sigue así un dia sera capaz de hacer algo horrible sin medir las consecuencias me hubiera gustado que no fuera él mi vecino a decir verdad me hubiera gustado que tu fueras mi vecino Japón

Kiku-Mekishiko yo no se que decirle

Lucia-no me digas nada solo quería que lo supieras

Bueno pasaron varios años casi un siglo y en 1928 volvieron a encontrarse lástima que no fue en las mejores circunstancias ya que en esa fecha ocurrió una tragedia hubo un horrible temblor que dejo aquel país en serias condiciones y a su representación en estado inconsciente por varios días pero no estuvo sólo

Lucia-que bueno que despertaste Japón ¿te encuentras bien?

Kiku-Mekishiko yo ...le agradezco ...que haya venido pero usted acaba de recuperarse de su revolución

Lucia-¿que agradeces amigo? Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo aun no olvido que me ayudaste a esconder a mi superior Madero ¿que fue lo que paso Kiku?

Kiku-no lo recuerdo sólo recuerdo un fuerte dolor y que todo se derrumbara no recuerdo mas Lucia san ¿que fue lo que paso con mi gente?

Lucia-no se si deba decirte en las condiciones en las que te encuentras

Kiku-onegai necesito saber

Lucía -bueno aquel dolor tuyo provocó muchos estragos en Kanto y también afectó gran parte de Tokio muchos dicen que fue causa de los gemelos Soo

Kiku-¿Corea? Pero ¿como?

Lucía es que no fueron ellos esto se debe al temblor

Alice- México sera mejor que vayas a descansar has estado varios días sin dormir recuerda que tu hermana y tu se están recuperando de su revolución

Lucia-ya lo se Licha pero tu también estas recuperandote de tus erupciones y aquí estas como yo con nuestro amigo que nos necesita

Alice-vete a dormir yo me encargo de todo

Lucia-arg esta bien voy a rezarle a mi virgencita de Guadalupe para que salgas de esta (le da un beso en la mejilla y se va mal diciendo en nahuatl a la inglesa)

Alice-tu lo seras ay que niña

Kiku-ella estuvo aquí todo este tiempo ¿como la dejó que me cuidara Inglaterra san?

Alice-ya sabes que es bien necia cuando se lo propone tenía que ser hermana del bobo de España y vecina del tonto de Estados Unidos imagino que ya te dijo lo que paso

Kiku-la forcé a decírmelo

Alice-ya veo esa chica es especial

Kiku-si lo es me alegra haberla conocido

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo ocho bueno primero que nada lamento el retraso lo que pasa es que no sabía como continuar así que bueno estuve planeando e investigando los momentos mas importantes de la amistad de México Y Japón claro que no son todos y bueno aquí esta el capitulo el próximo será mas interesante gracias por la paciencia nos leemos


End file.
